


Not Tired

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we have trouble sleeping, there's nothing wrong in asking for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tired

Ok….

Studied Heavy and Medic.

Hopefully no one kills me for this…

Characters are not mine.

~~~~~×~~~~~

HeavyxMedic : Not Tired.

~~~~~×~~~~~

He sighs as he puts away the book he’d been reading. It was late and his lover had long been asleep beside him.

But he couldn’t sleep, he wasn’t tired.

Medic shifts in his sleep causing the bedsheet moving a few inches lower, revealing skin.

Heavy smiles and leans down to kiss his cheek. Medic stirs at the contact but nonetheless falls asleep again.

"Doctor… I can’t sleep." Heavy whispers huskily at his ear.

Medic doesn’t wake still and Heavy just smiles.

He smooths his hand at the exposed skin, tracing along old battle scars that the respawn system nor the medigun couldn’t heal. He leans down and kisses the scars.

Medic finally wakes from his slumber.

"Heavy?" He asks sleepily.

"…. Sorry doctor. I couldn’t sleep."

Medic chuckles at his lover’s answer.

"Energetic aren’t we?"

Heavy chuckles as well and Medic bites his lip at the vibration coming from Heavy’s chest.

He pushes at Heavy to lie on the bed, straddling him.

Medic places a finger to his lips before Heavy could protest,”Let me…” he whispers at him.

Heavy relaxes and Medic slips down, tracing his lips along Heavy’s abdomen. He stops above the hairline, blowing against it.

Heavy shivers from Medic’s touches but doesn’t move.

Medic slowly pulls down his boxers, freeing Heavy’s half-erect member. He holds it in his hand, licking at the precum.

"Doctor..," Heavy whimpers, knowing that Medic will be teasing him.

Medic slowly licks at him, running his tongue up and down Heavy’s dick. He licks at the veins, tracing them expertly and paying special attention to the head.

"Doctor… I’m about to come…"

Medic engulfs his dick, and hums. He brings up his hand and grips the base of Heavy’s erection, enough so as to stop him from coming.

Heavy groans at being unable to come. A few moments later, Medic releases his dick from his mouth with an obscene ‘pop’ sound.

He licks at his lips, savoring the taste of Heavy.

Medic removes his own boxers and reaches for the bottle of lube from their bedside table. He slickens his finger and prepares himself, moaning at the feeling of being stretched.

Heavy watches his lover prepare himself, his eyes hazy with lust.

Medic smirks and positions himself above Heavy, aligning his entrance to his dick. He moans as Heavy’s dick slips into his entrance, his large organ rubbing at his prostate.

"There is still left." Heavy says huskily as he places his hands on Medic’s thighs. He pushes at him until his dick was fully sheathed.

They stay still, waiting for Medic to adjust.

"Is Doctor okay?" Heavy asks and Medic simply smiles and nods at him.

After a moment Medic moves, riding Heavy. He moans every time Heavy’s dick rubbed at his prostate.

Heavy was panting as well, groaning at the tightness of Medic’s entrance.

Medic began to slow down, getting tired. Heavy then helps him, moving his hips from underneath him.

They move in sync with each other, bringing each other closer to climax.

"Heavy…" Medic moans, "please kiss me."

Heavy smiles and repositions himself, almost sitting up without upsetting their rhythm. He holds places his hand behind Medic’s head, pulling at him gently so as they could kiss.

"Ich liebe dich…"

"Я тоже тебя люблю…"

Heavy places his hand on Medic’s erection, stroking him in time to his thrusts.

"Heavy… Heavy…" Medic whispered his name like a mantra, coming closer.

They come at the same time, Heavy’s seeds spilling from Medic’s entrance.

Later after cleaning themselves, they cuddle under the bed.

"Can you sleep now mein liebe?" Medic asks and Heavy nods a bit tiredly.

Medic smiles and kisses him before they go to sleep.

~~~~~×~~~~

End.

(If anything seems wrong please notify me. I’m awful at writing so I’ll gladly accept if there is mistakes.)


End file.
